Legend of Two Lovers
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Feelings start to happen between Korra and Mako after talking about the legend Katara and Zuko left behind


Legend of Two Lovers-

Mako and I were sitting across from each other with the weakening campfire between us. Bolin's in his tent, presumably sleeping. We're sitting in silence, finishing up our dinner.

"Hey Korra," Mako said suddenly.

"What?" I asked with food in my mouth.

"Tell me a story."

I glared at him. "Hell no." I got up and started walking back to my tent.

"N-no, I'm sorry. Come back Korra."

I sighed and walked back to him, sitting down again. "What, Mako?"

"You know the legend of Zuko and Katara?" he asked.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Really? I didn't know," Bolin chirped from his tent, startling us. His body is halfway out, and he's propping his head on his hands.

"Bolin! You scared us!" I exclaimed.

"Psh, yeah right, you're the Avatar." I groaned at him. "So, tell me about this legend."

I looked at Mako. "Go tell him."

Mako looked flustered. "U-uh, well, I…I don't really remember the story, I just remember they had a legend," he said sheepishly.

"Ugh, guys." I roll my eyes. "The legend goes that once both Zuko and Katara sneaked away from the Gaang without realizing the other wasn't there. They both thought the other was asleep. They went to a spot where a cherry tree grew right next to an apple blossom tree and bumped into each other. Katara thought Zuko was going to attack her, and Zuko thought she followed him, so they started arguing. While arguing, they realized how wonderful the other was, and started falling for each other.

"A few months after that, they once again came back to that same spot at midnight. It was a new moon. Zuko thought that Katara appeared so lovely, he kissed her for the first time."

"Wow…," Bolin breathed.

"Yeah, and when they ended the kiss, the breezes joined in with them as they sighed softly, and the blossoms started to fall around them. Then, they looked up and saw that the branches of the two trees were intertwined. They took that as a sign, but didn't know what it could mean."

"Whoa…," Mako said quietly.

"Oh snap, this is getting good!" Bolin squealed.

"Mm-hm. So within the month, Zuko proposed to her, and she said yes. And things were history. Now people think that if someone kisses their true love under the two trees during a new moon, they'll be married and granted good fortune for the years to come."

"That's so cute! Don't you think, Pabbo?" Bolin asked the red panda-ferret. The creature just chirped at him.

"Okay, time for sleep, it's getting late," I said, rising to my feet.

"No, wait. Wasn't there a song about them?" Mako asked. _What in the world is wrong with him? Why is he suddenly obsessed with the legend Zuko and Katara left behind?_ I question myself.

"W-well…yeah…"

"Oooooh, really? Tell me, tell me!" Bolin said loudly.

I looked at Mako, mentally pleading with him. "Sorry," he said, "I only know there was a song dedicated to them. You should do it, Korra." _Ugh, this boy…_

"Well…I guess I can try, I mean my mother sung it to me when I was young…"

"Do it! DO IT!" Bolin cheered.

"Shut up Bolin, I'm going to do it." I took a deep breath and start to sing.

"~It's cherry pink, and apple blossom whiiite,

When your true lover comes your-~"

"Oh my GOD, Korra can sing!" Bolin yelled.

"You know what? Screw this," I said, frustrated and started walking towards my tent.

"Korra! I'm sorry, I'm just surprised," Bolin said. "Please finish it." He gave me puppy-dog eyes.

I sighed. "Fine, but don't say a WORD until I'm done, okay?" Mako and Bolin agreed. I start to sing again.

"~It's cherry pink, and apple blos-som whiiite,

When your true lover comes your wayy

It's cherry pink, and apple blossom whiiite,

The poets sayy

The story goes that once a cher-ry tree,

Beside an apple tree did grow

And there a boy once met his bride-to-be

Long, long ago

The boy looked into her eyes,

It was a sight to enthrall,

The breezes joined in their sighs,

The blossoms started to fall

And as they gently caressed,

The lovers looked up to find

The branches of the two trees

Were intertwined

And that is why the poets always write

If there's a new moon bright above

It's cherry pink, and apple blos-som whiiite,

When you're in love.~"

I looked at the boys expectantly. I got no response from them at all. _Seriously? I just sung for you two! And nothing? Really?_ Bolin started clapping slowly, then sped up. Mako joined in as well. "Wooo, Korra!" Bolin cheered. Mako just smiled at me.

I blushed. "Just don't tell anyone, got that? If you do, you won't see the light of day again," I threatened.

"Yeah, sure," Bolin said. "'Kay, night!" He went back in his tent. Soon enough, I heard his snores. _What a sleeper…_

I'm sitting down, leaning against a tree, with Mako sitting next to me. We've been having small talk for the past hour, avoiding the subject of Katara and Zuko's legend and my singing. We're losing light. The firewood's dying, but we don't bother to re-kindle it.

"Korra, do you really think that if someone kisses their true love under the cherry and apple blossom trees during a new moon, they'll be married and granted good fortune?" Mako suddenly asks.

_Why are we talking about this?_ I thought.

"Psh, of course not. It's just a legend anyways," I replied.

"Right…"

"Mako?"

"Hm?"

"You were lying when you said you didn't remember the story, right?"

"Mayyybe." He smirked.

"Oh, you're so bad." I nudged his arm. He chuckled.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Did you realize it's a new moon tonight?"

"Really?" I look up and notice he's right. "Hm, never knew."

He leaned a little close to me. _Whoaa, fire boy._ "Do you know where we are?" he asked quietly.

"Um…in the wild?" _Is he okay?_

He started laughing. "What's so funny?" I question him.

"Look up, Korra."

I look up…and see a cherry and an apple blossom tree with their branches intertwined. _Oh…_

I stare at Mako, suddenly feeling…something. "Mako…" I say softly. He smiled at me. We're just staring at each other, leaning towards each other, with the fire slowly extinguishing.

When the fire finally dies, we kiss each other softly. I start to lose myself, then I think, _Whoa, hold up_. I break away. Oddly, I kinda…didn't want to.

"Well, it's time for sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," Mako said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah…" I got up as well. "Mako…?"

"Yes?"

"You don't actually believe in the legend, right?"

He just gave me a mysterious smile. "Of course not. It's just a legend," he answered, throwing back my earlier comment. "Good night." He goes inside his tent.

"Good night…Mako…"


End file.
